1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head slider provided with a thin-film magnetic head, a head gimbal assembly, a hard disk drive, and a method of manufacturing a head slider.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, as the recording density of hard disks increases, the gap between the thin-film magnetic head and the hard disk (recording media), i.e. head flying height, has decreased to 10 nm, which currently seems to be the limit.